Freddys hotel series- Mr davids origins
Freddy’s hotel book series Mr. David's origins By: Tristan Therrien Created: Tuesday 21 2018 = Introduction = First I'm thankful for everyone that is reading this at your closest library. I decided to make this book to clarify what happened before the Freddy’s Hotel movies and video game. This is the story of Mr. David the purple man, aka the villain of the story, and his father, who goes through a terrifying life of terrors and frustration. Five Nights at Freddy’s was created by Scott Cawthon so the Freddy, Foxy, Chica and Bonnie animatronic characters are his. I hope that you will enjoy this story. Now let’s get to it. Chapter 1: The robots of Mr. Wilson In 1990, the David family was feared by many as theories of dangerous animatronics created by Mr. Wilson were spread across the US, but Wilson’s son, David, knew that all of it was lies. David was a young 8 year old boy with rare purple eyes. He was also curious. Mr. Wilson was tall and thin with long fingers. He was a mechanic at Jack the Chimpanzee's (a restaurant chain for kids). On October 23, 1999, David desired an animatronic costume that looked like the popular Freddy Fazbear animatronic in a closed Freddy Fazbear's pizza (a restaurant filled with a dark past) and so he asked his father. David: Dad, could you make me a Freddy Fazbear's costume for Halloween? Mr. Wilson turned to look at his son in anger. Mr. Wilson: Son... Freddy’s is not going to make our family less feared; it’s going to make it feared even further! David frowned and turned away, walking to their kitchen. Mr. Wilson: OK, fine, I'll make one, but only 1 will be created! David jumped in excitement and told his friend the good news. Mr. Wilson continued working on his new Jack the Chimpanzee's animatronic, that looked like a moose with green and red antlers. He was also known for creating all the other Jack the Chimpanzee's animatronics, such as the monkey animatronic called Jack the Chimpanzee (the most entertaining animatronic of this year) with a top hat and a microphone. The final animatronic he created in that month was Crabby, a pirate crab animatronic that would run at high speeds and sing pirate songs. Chapter 2: Halloween night Halloween arrived and Mr. Wilson gave the finished costume to his son. David was happy and thanked his father. Then David called his friend, Scott Cawthon. He had brown hair. He was also white and he wished to create his own game series in his adulthood. They started talking. David: Hi there, Scott! Scott Cawthon: Hello, how are you? David: Well, I'm doing awesome! My dad finished the costume! Scott Cawthon: Oh, I can’t wait to see it! Meet me at my house! David happily accepted and he got dressed with his costume. His costume was made out of some brown cloth. The costume also had a large bear head with blue and dark eyes and a top hat, and the body had a microphone and a bow tie. He said goodbye to his father and ventured in the neighbourhood, getting candy and following the path to his friend's house. But as he was arriving, he checked Jack the Chimpanzee's pizza and he witnessed something strange… He saw Mr. Wilfred Top Hat, the manager of the restaurant. He had this red top hat and these colorful clothes that were red and blue. He was talking to Jack the police officer. He was wearing the police clothing of the city they lived, which was Orlando, Florida. His clothing was white and dark, and he was skinny. They talked about this. Wilfred Top Hat: Jack, why weren’t you at the party!? Jack: I had some crime to get rid of. I can’t do everything at the same time! Wilfred Top Hat: Never mind that crime crap! You know what? You're fired! Jack looked at Wilfred in rage and left to his police car. David was shocked at what he witnessed and stood there for a few minutes, but afterwards he got to his friend's house. He rang the doorbell and Scott answered. Scott Cawthon: Wow, cool costume! Where did you get it? David: My dad made it for me! Scott Cawthon: Oh, yeah, I forgot. He is a very creative man. David: Indeed. May I get in? Scott Cawthon: Of course, come on in! Scott Cawthon let David in. Scott Cawthon's house had 2 floors and his house exterior was made out of bricks, and the windows were curved as if they were watch towers. The flooring was made out of wood and its ceiling out of cement. The house had 3 rooms, 2 bathrooms and 1 kitchen with a living room. They both went in Scott Cawthon’s room, which was filled with Freddy Fazbear posters and toys. Scott Cawthon: So, how is it going with your father? David: He's doing great, but he still has a grudge with Freddy Fazbear's… Scott Cawthon: Oh… it must be because of the deaths that followed its history. David: Yeah. If only our police officers continued the case they would have found all the murderers… Scott Cawthon: Yeah… it's as if they are hiding something… David: But I also witnessed a fight with Wilfred and Jack at the Jack the Chimpanzee's location. Wilfred actually fired Jack! Scott Cawthon: Why is every restaurant making such terrible choices? Scott Cawthon seemed angry and annoyed. David: Tomorrow we should try to save the restaurant. Scott Cawthon: Good idea! I'll let you sleep over! And that's what they did. David slept in the parents' room and Scott slept in his room. The next morning they ate candy and they both returned to David’s house. Chapter 3: The attempt They asked Mr. Wilson if he could drop them at Jack the Chimpanzee's and he gladly accepted. They all went in his blue car and they drove away. Mr Wilson: What will you do there? David: We are trying to save the company! Scott Cawthon: Yes! Mr. Wilfred fired Jack, their security! Mr Wilson: Well, I wish you good luck with that! The car arrived at the restaurant. It seemed filled with children, so they entered. The animatronics danced and sang the Jack the Chimpanzee anthem while the kids got served pizzas and hot dogs. Mr Wilfred showed up on stage with a large smile and invited the kids on stage. Mr Wilfred: Everyone, cheer for our birthday boys! Justin, Thomas, Alexa, and John! Everyone cheered as the kids jumped in joy. Justin was shy and his hair was pale. Tomas had stage fright and he seemed afraid. Alexa loved going to parties and she was short and friendly. Finally, John hated junk food and fast food restaurants. He seemed mad. Then Mr. Wilfred exclaimed, Wilfred: They will be our next performers as soon as I go look for something! Everyone seemed confused after he said that, but Scott and David decided to follow him silently to the backstage. Wilfred was searching for the main animatronic monkey called Jack the Chimpanzee. Wilfred: Where did that animatronic go? Then Wilfred heard footsteps behind him. He looked and saw that Jack was back. Wilfred: YOU ARE NO LONGER WELCOME HERE! GET OUT! Jack: No, you can no longer throw orders at me this time! I will tell them! Jack approached Mr. Wilfred before he could escape. His eyes were twisting and he stared at him, stating, Jack: I am now your boss! Kill the ones you see first as I command. Mr. Wilfred seemed tired and dead in his lifeless eyes as he walked to the stage. David and Scott seemed terrified at what they witnessed and they kept following him. Wilfred: Change of plan, children. Come with me in the backstage. The kids trusted him and followed him behind the stage. Wilfred closed the lights and locked the door to the backstage, but Scott and David had entered with them. The two main antagonists would never forget this traumatic event that took place in the backstage. Mr. Wilfred has murdered these innocent children and threw them in a fire to cremate them. The police were called by Mr. Wilson after the terrible event and came 2 minutes later. At this time Mr. Wilfred vanished and was never seen again. His restaurant, Jack the Chimpanzee's, was closed down. Scott and David never returned to this restaurant and they wished that it was demolished. Chapter 4: Wilson's last breath Three years later, Mr. Wilson seemed scared and paranoid. He made sure to lock all the doors and windows and buy weapons. David was confused and he tried to figure out what was going on. But Mr. Wilson just ignored him as he went in his garage to work on a whole new animatronic called Ultimate Freddy. The animatronic was a bear animatronic that looked like Freddy Fazbear, but it was a photo negative version. However, Mr Wilson kept the animatronic hidden and he started a big project that would change David’s life. Four months later, Mr. Wilson told David what was going on. Mr Wilson: Son, Jack was watching me while we returned home… David: Well, we should move out! Mr Wilson: No, son. I have a big project coming and I can’t move out because of it! David: OK then, dad, if you say so. After the conversation David went to bed but he was unable to sleep. He heard a conversation in the garage. Jack: Wilson, you should had left sooner… Mr Wilson: I didn’t now that this would happen. I'm sorry… Jack: Listen to me. I won’t let your son ruin my life! Mr Wilson: OH, NO, LEAVE ME ALONE! Jack hypnotized Mr. Wilson and left the house calmly. David: Dad, are you okay? At this point everything was quiet. David walked to the garage, where he saw his dad putting on the Ultimate Freddy suit and being crushed by its endoskeleton. David: DAD, WHY!? David cried next to his father's lifeless body and then he called Scott Cawthon. He came immediately and saw the grisly scene. Scott Cawthon: WHY WOULD HE DO THIS!? David: I have no idea, but I can’t stay here anymore… Scott Cawthon: Yes, we have to leave as soon as possible. David felt something under him and looked at it. It was blueprints for a hotel called Freddy’s Hotel. It had this picture of a 60 story hotel with Freddy Fazbear animatronics and fast food, pools, and activities. It was at this moment that David decided to end his dad’s project in someway or another. Scott Cawthon also found a poster of the Ultimate Freddy animatronic. It was written in the bottom right corner, "Animatronics are the future. I can make them smarter by inserting the living inside!" Scott Cawthon was disgusted. He grabbed David by the hand and was ready to leave, but before leaving with him he said, Scott Cawthon: Your father has gone insane. We gotta call the police. But David refused to call the police as they could be suspicious. Scott looked at him in anger. Scott Cawthon: Urg, fine, we will just move out… So they ran to the front door. They heard the noise of Ultimate Freddy coming back up, and then they heard its mechanical head turning. The Ultimate Freddy started running after them from the garage. They screamed and left the house in fear of their lives. The animatronic spoke. "SON, COME BACK!" it said with a broken, robotic voice. The two children ran in Scott’s car and Scott Cawthon drove away as Ultimate Freddy jumped on the back of the car. David started screaming as he saw the evil robot staring at him with its human-looking eyes. Scott pressed the brakes. The robot was thrown off the car and it was damaged on the floor. They successfully moved out to California where they had a better life without any drama or anger for months to come. David always remembered his father and he prayed for him to be freed from whenever caused this. David’s life was far from over as he started the plans of his father to create a hotel chain. THE END CONCLUSION: Thanks for reading my first story on the backstory of Freddy’s hotel. A sequel will most likely be made. I hope you enjoyed this story. Tristan Tristan is an autistic man with lots of imagination and ideas. He has created many videos on his YouTube channel called Soulz Studios. In the future he plans on creating video games and movies. Autism Autism, or autism spectrum disorder, refers to a range of conditions characterized by challenges with social skills, repetitive behaviors, and speech and nonverbal communication, as well as by unique strengths and differences. We now know that there is not one autism but many types, caused by different combinations of genetic and environmental influences. The term “spectrum” reflects the wide variation in challenges and strengths possessed by each person with autism. Category:Horror Category:Books Category:Stories Category:Good tails doll